TAKING BACK MY LOVE
by aneevampire
Summary: BASED ON ENRIQUES IGLESIAS SONG.EVEYTHING START WITH A FIGHT BETWEEN BELLA AND EDWARD.HE IS SO JEALOUS ABOT THINGS THAT THE PEOPLE OF FORKS ARE SAYING ABOUT BELLA.THEY LIVE TOGETHER BUT HE IS THINKING ABOUT THEY NEED A TIME.CAN THEIR RALATIONSHIP SURVIVE?


___Ok this fan fiction is based on the song of Enrique Iglesias feat Ciara, taking back my love._

___Everything starts with a fight between Edward and Bella. He is so jealous about things that the people of forks are saying about Bella. They live together but he is thinking about they need a time. Can their relationship survive all this stuff?_

_Enrique:_  
go ahead  
just leave  
can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things  
if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams  
'cause you meant the world  
so did i deserve to be left and hurt  
You think I don't know you're out of control  
And then I'm finding all of this from my boys  
Girl you said I'm cold, you say it ain't so,  
you already know I'm not attached to materials

_Chorus:_  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love

_Ciara:_  
What did I do to give us the cue  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all it's from me  
Go head, keep your keys, that's not what I need from you  
You think that you know (Enrique:I do), you've made yourself cold (Enrique:oh yeah),  
How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl  
You're out of control (Enrique:so what?), how could you let go (Enrique:oh yeah)  
Don't you know I'm not attached to materials

_Chorus:_  
i give it all up, but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love,  
i've given you too much,  
but i'm taking back my love,  
i'm taking back my love, my love,my love,my love,my love

_Enrique:_  
So all this love I give you, take it away  
_Ciara:_  
You think material's the reason I came  
_Enrique:_  
If I had nothing what you want me to say  
_Ciara:_  
you take your money take it all away

_Chorus._

Epov

Bella and I lived together for two years. At first everything was really find but she was still friend of Jacob and that made me very jealous. We start to fight for everything. That day I go to forks for bought food. In the store everyone who saw thought that Bella was unfaithful to me and with Jacob. All the persons made me very angry. When I went out from there my cell phone ring was Emmett

"Hi Edward"

"What's up?"

"We are here in the bar so why do you come for a beer with us" He asked

"Yes of curse and actually I need one" I said

"Ok I will see you "

"Bye Edward"

I knew this was going to mad Bella but she was always with Jacob so, what else she can expected from me. When I arrive to the bar I saw Mike Newton and my two brothers talking.

"Hi Mike "I said

"Edward" he answered he was really happy about something I couldn't read in his head.

"And how are the things with Bella?" He asked

"Well actually very good" In that moment I was able to read his thoughts and they made me very furious.

"ooooo because everyone in the town are saying that she expend more time with Jacob than with you" he said

"That's not your problem Mike. I see you later Emmett. Bye jasper." I just wanted to get out from there because I wanted to kill Mike. In that moment he screamed at loud

"Bella is unfaithful to you"

"Shut up Mike"

"Or what. And she is doing with Jacob" he said

When I heard that I couldn't stop my instincts and I tried to hit him but jasper and Emmett stopped me. They took me outside the bar and told me

"Edward clam down" Emmett told me

"You need to talk with Bella about this" jasper said. He used his powers to calm me down.

"Just leave me alone "I said. I went to my Volvo and drive to my house.

Bella wasn't there. I call her but she never answers her phone. In that moment I heard her car in the entrance of my house. When she enter I asked

"Where were you?"

"Hi Edward I was with Charlie"

"Bella don't lie to me you were with Jacob I can smell him in your clothes"

"What are you talking about?" she said

"Everyone know about you and Jacob" I said

"You are telling me that I am unfaithful to you" she said

"Yes and don't tried to deny it"

"You are crazy Edward" she said

"I am not a stupid Bella and I know it"

"I swear Edward"

"I don't believe it. You are with me only for my money"

"If you think that I will leave you in this moment" she said

"go ahead, just leave"

**_the next chapter is from bpov _**

**_please review!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
